Destiny and Fortune
by hml1999
Summary: Elizabeth Jones, known for her more colorful monicure Jack Sparrow, never expected to land in Storybrooke, Maine years in the past and to find her parents. Now, with herself and her little brother Brennan, she must find a way back home with the help of the residents of Storybrooke before her sister, a Dark One, threatens to destroy her family's existence before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my very first Captain Swan fanfiction . . . Ever. So please no hate, and I'm sorry if these characters are a little out of character and if the new characters are a little weird. I'm not very confident in this story and more will be explained as the story progresses. I always want to say that I don't own Once Upon a Time or Pirates of the Caribbean. I do hope you enjoy and reviews and comments are always welcomed. Thank you! Much love!**

The Enchanted Forest

The Black Pearl rested in the resting water of a crystal blue ocean. The crew members were slick with sweat and they were humming a familiar tune.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," a young boy, barely the age of six, sings as he stands at the captain's wheel. The hat was that he wore upon his head was that of the captain's.

"I'm afraid it can be a risky life, sailor," William Turner smiles as he stands next to the boy. "It takes a lot out of you."

"My sister is a pirate," Brennan smiles. "I want to be just like her."

William bends down towards the child's height and looks at him. "Well," he smiles slightly. "You certainly can see the family resemblance . . . But that's what we're doing, Brennan. We're taking you back home to your mother and father."

The blue eyed boy looks at the young man and frowns. "Is Elizabeth going to stay with Mommy and Daddy this time? She's a princess . . . She became a pirate. If she can than why can't I? Why won't she come home with me?"

Will frowns. "Well, little one, that's going to have to be something Elizabeth explains to you."

Brennan looks out over the sea, the Enchanted Forest's castle was in sight. He was going to be returned home, and his sister wouldn't come home with him.

The door below them swings open and footsteps are heard. The crew stands to attention as Elizabeth Jones, known to her crew as Captain Sparrow, walks onto the deck. Her scarlet coat trailed behind her. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and her rosy red lips popped from her appearance.

Will's heart stopped at the sight of her as he and Brennan made their way down to her.

"What is our heading?" Elizabeth speaks.

"We are twenty miles from the Enchanted Forest, Captain," Will informs. "The boy's things are packed and he's ready for his departure."

Elizabeth's green eyes fall to the black wood of the deck and they slowly trail to her little brother. She crouches down to his height.

Brennan looks to his older sister as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Com'on, kid. Don't give me that," Elizabeth sighs slowly. "You're going to be home soon. You're going to be with Mama and Papa again . . . You'll have a better life than the one you'd have here."

Elizabeth gasps slightly as Brennan wraps his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Elizabeth gulps slowly. "I will too, kid . . . But you can't come back here. You have to forget I was ever here, understand? I'm . . . I'm nothing but a pirate."

Brennan pulls away and sniffs slowly.

"How sentimental," a deep voice comes from across the deck.

Elizabeth stands to attention and pushes Brennan behind her. The crew and herself have their swords drawn on the young woman. Her white hair was let loose and her pale skin was almost ghost like. The bright reds and blue of her outfit stuck out from the greyness of The Black Pearl.

"Dark One," Elizabeth growled.

Eva rolls her eyes as she swipes her hand in the air, freezing Elizabeth's crew. "Come now, is that anyway to greet your sister?"

"You're not my sister," the younger sister hisses. "Get off my ship."

Brennan clutches Elizabeth's coat tightly to him as Eva fixes her as on the youngest Jones sibling. "Hello, there. Has Elizabeth told you about me?" She drops to her knees and gives a wicked smile.

"He doesn't need to know who you are," Elizabeth places her hand on Brennan's hair. "Now," her brows pull together. "Get off my ship before I make you.

Eva slowly rises. "Funny, coming from the one who turned me into this."

"What do you want, Eva?"

"Well," she laughs slightly. "To get my revenge. You've wronged me; like Mother and Father, and now it's my turn to repay the favor."

"How so?" Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

Eva looks to her, and their eyes lock. "By making sure you never became what you are and taking my revenge on you the moment I became this."

A golden portal opens next to Eva, and she grins wickedly. "I might even make sure Mother and Father know exactly what you did while I'm at it."

"No!" Will shouts frozen in his place, as Elizabeth starts to charge for Eva once her back is turned. "Elizabeth!"

"Lizzy!" Brennan shouts following.

Elizabeth feels herself grab Eva by the shoulders and yanks her back stumbling. Her fist collided with Eva's mouth and it sends Eva onto her back. She draws her sword once more and points it against Eva's throat.

"Well, don't you have some fight in you," Eva spits blood from her mouth.

"A person unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets," Elizabeth growls. "And I'm not going to let you hurt my family."

The portal behind Elizabeth grows bigger and the pull towards it becomes stronger. Elizabeth turns and gasps as she feels her feet fall from underneath her. "No!"

The blade of her sword is stuck into the wood underneath her as she feels half of her body being pulled behind her. "Will!"

"Elizabeth! Hold on!" Will shouts as he tries to pull himself away from Eva's spell.

"I can't!" Elizabeth shouts as she glances to Brennan. Her hair flies around her face as she feels her grip on the hilt of the sword slip. Then everything flashes before her eyes.

* * *

The hard ground of forest is her landing as the portal closes from above her. Her hair is undone from her ponytail and her coat is tattered.

"Ow," Elizabeth groans. She slowly sits up to see a great forest above her. This wasn't a forest she had seen before in the Enchanted Forest. She slowly stands and her eyes glance around. "Great. Just what I wanted. To be stuck in the past. The question is where . . . or when."

Her eyes catch sight of her hat laying on the forest ground. Her eyes widened. "Brennan."

She places the hat on her head as she starts to run through the thick brush and wooded area. "Brennan! Where are you, lad?!"

Her running leads her to a road. Except, it's not like any road she's ever seen before. It was grey and smooth and had weird lines upon it. "Oh no." She pants slowly before looking around frantically.

She was stuck in the past, and her little brother was out there somewhere.

"Brennan!" She shouts as she takes off down the road.

"Ahoi!" Brennan Jones smiles as he walks along the decks of the Jolly Roger. "Anyone home? Papa? Mama?"

His eyes scan the empty ship deck before he hears someone coming. "Uh oh." His legs carry him towards the captain's quarters, his memory serving him correctly as he finds a hiding place in an old trunk.

The footsteps got closer and louder as fear set into the ten year old. He doesn't try to hide the gasp on his lips as the trunk's lid is lifted.

"Who might you be?" Killian down at the boy. "What are you doing in there, lad?"

"I . . . I thought you were a bad guy," Brennan gulps.

Killian raises an eyebrow. "Bad guy, huh?" The man can't help but smile at the child. He lifts the child slowly and looks down at him. "What's your name, sailor?"

Brennan stares at his father in awe. His father looked younger than he remembered.

"Not a big talker are you?" Killian frowns. He runs his hand through his thick hair and smiles at the boy. "How about I take you to get something to eat, lad? I know this nice lady who can give you a nice bath and a warm meal. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good!" Brennan grins as he latches onto Killian's leg. Killian laughs and smiles at the boy.

"Alright then," he says as he and the young boy head towards Granny's.

"Killian?" Emma asks as she sees her boyfriend walk into Granny's with a young boy. Her eyebrows pull together as she walks towards him. She smiles at the young boy. "Who's this?"

"Well, that's just it, Swan . . . He won't tell me," Killian sighs. "I found him hiding on the Roger."

Emma glances at the boy and frowns. "Oh ." She bends down and smiles sweetly. Brennan stares at his mother shyly. "I'm Emma. This is Killian. Can you tell us where you came from? Maybe we can help you?"

It seemed that the boy had completely held his attention on a grilled cheese sandwich that was on a plate at the bar.

Emma follows his gaze and smiles. "How about we get you something to eat?"

She had never seen a boy eat so fast in his life. It was like he had never tasted a grilled cheese sandwich before in his life. He was definitely a charming little thing. Something about him made her stare at the child.

"Who's this, Emma?" Snow White smiles as she walks over to Emma and Brennan; neal in her arms. Killian and Charming stand at a booth talking about something Emma couldn't make out.

"Well, that's who I'm trying to figure out," Emma sighs as she shoves her hands in her jacket. "But -"

"Emma!" Grumpy rushes into the diner. Everyone turns to the dwarf, except Brennan who was sipping on hot chocolate, and Emma raises her eyebrows. "You're going to want to come down to the station."

Emma looks to her mother and frowns. "Can you watch -"

"Of course."

"Great, thanks!" Emma rushes out of the diner, Killian and Charming not far behind.

The sight of a pirate was not something she expected to see in a jail cell. The girl was laying on her cote, her hat covering her eyes. Her black was fell slightly off the pillow and her scarlet coat trailed off the mattress.

"We found her snooping around the Roger," Grumpy crosses his arms over his head. "Says she's looking for her brother. She looks like she's been through some tough -"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, mate," Elizabeth sighs.

"I -"

"Thanks, Grumpy," Emma interrupts, dismissing her comrade. She steps up to the barred cell and crosses her arms over her chest. "So, do you want to tell us who you are?"

The girl slowly removes her hat from her eyes and stands slowly. Her green eyes look towards the ground and she hesitates. "Elizabeth . . . Turner."

"Elizabeth Turner?" Emma looks at her suspiciously. "As in Pirates of the Caribbean Elizabeth Turner?"

"What?" Elizabeth looked dumbfounded at her.

"Nevermind . . . Listen, how did you get here?"

Elizabeth walks up to the bars and sighs slowly. "A portal . . . a time portal."

"A time portal?" Charming asks from his desk. "You're from the past?"

"Future, mate." Elizabeth sighs. "I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Well, we'd like to help you." Emma buts in. "Now, why were you looking around the Jolly Roger? Why look there of all places?"

Elizabeth stares at her mother and hesitates. "Parley."

"What?"

"Parley." Elizabeth repeats. "I can't tell you where in the future I came from or why I'm sneaking around here. I just need to find my brother and find a way back home."

"Well," Killian steps up. "Parley it is then. If you can tell us where you're from in the future we can help you find your brother and be on your merry way."

"You don't understand," Elizabeth almost growls as her hands grip the bars. "I've already revealed too much. I've already given you my name and that can have severe consciousness on the future as it is."

Emma and Killian share a glance. Emma sighs loudly and grabs her keys slowly and unlocks the cell. "Alright, fine."

"Lizzy!" Brennan shouts as he runs into the station. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she crouches down for his embrace. She stands quickly and smiles.

"Brennan!" She grins as she strokes his hair lightly she. Killian's eyes widen at the name.

Snow rushes in quickly and frowns. "I'm sorry he ran off and I tried to follow him but he ran straight here."

"His name is Brennan?" Killian steps forward. Elizabeth looks at the man and widens at her mistake.

"Yes," she sighs; giving up. "His name is Brennan."

"How did he get that name?"

"My grandfather was named Brennan!" Brennan grins innocently.

Killian feels his heart stop within his chest. "When you said you were from the future . . . The reason you can't tell us who you are is because you're . . ." He swallows, unable to speak.

Elizabeth sets Brennan down on his feet and Emma takes Killian's hand in hers; just as shocked. "Aye . . . The reason I couldn't tell you anything more than my name is because Brennan and I are your children."

"What do you mean?" Emma says.

Elizabeth licks her lips. "We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I just want to say a very big thank you too the response of the story and I hope you continue to enjoy! Fill free to express your opinions of the story or just leave a review if you'd like. I don't own Once Upon a Time or Pirates of the Caribbean. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much! Much love!**

Chapter 2.

" _You're gonna get hurt that way, Lizzy," Eva huffs as her younger twin climbs a tree in the royal courtyard. "Mama and Papa won't be happy if you hurt yourself. Then they'll blame me."_

" _Don't worry, Eva," Elizabeth giggles as she swings from a low branch. "I'm okay."_

 _Eva sighs slowly and shakes her head before smiling slightly. "You are something else, Lizzy."_

" _I'm the fun twin," Elizabeth laughs. The two eight year olds stare at each other. "I'm more adventurous. You're always stuck in school with Grandma Snow." Elizabeth jumps from her spot, landing on her feet. "What do you do anyway?"_

" _We go over my future responsibilities."_

" _Responsa- what?" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. "What would you need to know about all that stupid stuff?"_

 _Eva plops down on the green grass, her pastel pink skirt spreading around her in a circle. "Because, Lizzy. I'm going to be queen one day."_

 _Elizabeth takes a seat next to her. "Why would you want to do something like that?"_

" _It's not like a have a choice," Eva frowns as she plays with a piece of loose grass. "When Mama and Papa step down from the throne than it's my turn."_

 _Elizabeth looks to her sister. "Do you wanna be queen someday?"_

 _Eva stares at her sister, and she lays back; staring at the green ceiling of leaves. "I don't know."_

" _Eva? Elizabeth? Where did you two run off to?" the voice of their father, the king, was heard from afar._

" _Over here, Papa!" Elizabeth chirps as Eva sits up and Killian walks over to the twins. "We were playing!"_

" _Well I can see one of you were," Killian laughs as he pokes Elizabeth's dirty nose slightly. "Your grandmother isn't going to be happy with how dirty you are. You'll have to have a bath."_

" _But I don't want one!"_

" _Sorry, little love," Killian watches as the two girls stand to their feet. "I don't make the rules. Now run off to your mother before you are forced to have a bath." He stands under the tree as he watches her walk along the stone steps that lead up to the palace._

 _He turns to see Eva standing there under the green canopy. "Princess, are you alright?" Killian asks seeing a frown on her face._

 _Eva looks to her father. "Papa, why do I have to become queen?"_

 _The question was one he wasn't surprised by. He knew his daughter was always the one for questions, seconded to Elizabeth, and he knew this question was going to come up some day. He sweeps Eva into his strong embrace and starts to walk towards the castle._

" _Well, princess, it's a great honor that you get to have," he begins. "You get to be queen because you're the oldest and you're next in line to rule."_

" _Why can't Henry do it?"_

 _Killian frowns. "Well, love, Henry is the author. He's writing happy endings for everyone. He doesn't have time to be a king and the responsibilities that come with it."_

 _Eva lays her head on his shoulder, her blonde locks falling off of his coat slightly. "Do you think I'll get my happy ending?"_

 _Killian looks to her and smiles. "I know you will, love."_

 _Eva pulls away to look at him skeptically. "Promise?"_

" _It's a pirate's promise."_

 _Elizabeth sits at the docks staring at The Jolly Roger. Her green eyes studied the vessel closely._

" _You're gonna burn a hole in it, you know." William Turner, the apprentice of the castle's blacksmith, stepped onto the wooden docks and stares at his long time friend. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"_

" _I like to look at the horizon."_

 _William looks at her and makes a sour face. "What's so special about it?"_

" _It's calming," Elizabeth says simply. "Papa used to take me down here when I couldn't sleep as a baby. He said I'd calm right down when I heard the waves crash against the shore. He tried with Eva once, but it didn't work so well."_

" _Sounds boring," William laughs. He was a year older than her and they had been friends since the day he got an apprenticeship at the castle. He had fine brown eyes that Elizabeth loved to look into._

" _Do you ever think I'll be happy when I'm older?" Elizabeth blurts out._

" _What do you mean?" Will asks as he grabs a piece of bread from his satchel around his waist. He breaks off half and offers it to his friend. "You live in a castle! If I lived in a castle I'd have treasure and piles of money everywhere! I'd boss people around and make sure they knew I was king! Why wouldn't you be happy with what you have?"_

" _Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Elizabeth sighs. "I want adventure. If Eva ever does become queen I should be able to do whatever I want. I want to explore the world and go to far off places!"_

" _You want to become a pirate?" Will looks to his friend. "Miss Jones, if I may . . . That's not the smartest idea."_

" _Says you," Elizabeth groans. "And how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth, Will . . . And I never said I'd become a pirate. Something bad would have to happen to ever make me move away from Mama and Papa."_

* * *

"You're our daughter," Emma repeats as she paces the living room floor of Snow and Charming's loft. "You came from the future - How?!"

Elizabeth is sitting on their couch with Brennan asleep next to her. "My sister, Eva opened a portal. She's very powerful and can do almost anything she wants."

"But why would she open a portal to the past?" Snow asks. "What motive could she possibly have by coming here?"

Elizabeth licks her lips nervously and looks at her family members. "My sister is a Dark One. She blames me for ruining her life and she must have opened the portal to the time she became the Dark One to try and stop it from happening . . . Only she must have made the time too far into the past."

"But why stop her from stopping herself of becoming the Dark One?" Killian questions. "What harm would that do?"

Elizabeth sighs. "Once I became a pirate I dropped off the face of the earth, changed my name, never looked back, and let you think I was dead. The only reason she never came after you two was because you assumed she was dead along with me. She was waiting for her perfect opportunity to strike when least expected. That is until Brennan found me and she decided to just do things the easy way."

"What easy way?" Regina steps up. She had arrived at the Charming's house just as the others had arrived. She had been listening intently to the conversation and was trying to figure out all the confusion going around.

"She wanted to make sure I never became what I am. She wanted to kill me as soon as she became a Dark One. She wanted to make sure I was dead, not only to get her revenge on me for turning her into what she is, but to hurt you both as well. Since you already thought I was dead, killing me wouldn't do any harm to you in the long run."

"So now what," Emma asks. "She's probably on her way here and is going to try to have to improvise and do the job early . . . Which is making sure you weren't born, even if that means she wasn't also . . . But why?"

"Revenge takes over the mind," Elizabeth frowns. She sees her father tense in the corner. "Nothing matters just as long as you feel that satisfaction. She thinks I'm your favorite child, so she'll do anything to hurt you; anyway she can."

"But why would she want to hurt them?" Henry asks from his place at the dining table. "Mom and Killian didn't have anything to do with her becoming a Dark One."

"She thinks they forced her into becoming queen . . . Trust me I had to listen to her talk about it twenty four seven." Elizabeth slowly stands; careful not to wake Brennan, and frowns. "I'm sorry this is all happening . . . But I need your help to get back home before something terrible happens and all of you are hurt. It may not seem like it, but each of you are important to me. I know my sister and she's on her way now as we speak, and I promise you I won't let her hurt any of you. If you want me out of your way I'll leave and find out a way to get home by myself before she -"

"That won't be necessary." Charming steps up and looks at his granddaughter. "We don't like to give up in this family . . . Even if it's family we haven't met yet. We'll help you."

Elizabeth's eyes scan the faces of her family and she feels her heart break slightly.

* * *

" _Com'on, Elizabeth!" Will laughs as he runs through the thick brush._

" _Will! Slow down!" Elizabeth laughs as she runs close behind him. She follows him into the hidden meadow that they only knew of. Will collapses into the heap of flowers laughing. Elizabeth smiles at him as she stands next to him. "You win."_

" _Always," Will smiles as he leans on his elbows. He reaches for Elizabeth's hand and yanks her down towards him, her giggling filling the air._

 _She falls onto his chest and her laughter stops as their noses bump softly. The two eighteen year olds stare at each other's eyes; caramel and emerald. She sits up slowly and looks to him._

" _Eva is speaking with her betrothed today."_

" _Didn't your parents always want you two to marry for love?" Will asks._

" _Yes, but this is something different," Elizabeth frowns. "Trust me, they don't have a choice. They've tried fighting it, but the royal council just won't have it. It was either have her have an arranged marriage and unite two kingdoms or go to war with Eva banished."_

" _Banished?!"_

" _They don't need a princess making a fool out of them, Will."_

" _What's her betrothed name?"_

" _Prince Morpheus," Elizabeth leans back into the soft grass and rests her head on her arms. "He was the son of Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Belle now lives in the Dark One's castle by herself since Rumple died two years ago."_

" _Oh right," Will yawns. "Someone killed him and now there's a new Dark One."_

" _Yes . . . Let's hope we never run into whoever they are."_

 _Will stares at the ebony haired girl. He sits up slowly. "Can I give you something?"_

 _Elizabeth stares at him. "What is it?" She watches as he reaches for a chain around his neck. There was a single medallion dangling from the silver chain. It had a skull on it._

" _This was my father's," Will explains softly. "Wherever it goes it will protect you. No matter what."_

" _William . . . I can't take this -"_

" _You can, and you will." He smiles at her. "At least let me think that this will keep you safe. If not for your sake then for mine. I can't lose you, Lizzy."_

 _Elizabeth sits up slowly and swallows. "I can't lose you either, Will."_

 _Their lips meet slowly._

" _You've gotten us lost!" Eva groans as their horses walk side by side._

" _Look, just because you're angry about the engagement doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Elizabeth barks. "My compass is leading us in the right direction."_

" _It doesn't even point north!" Eva snaps back. "Honestly, when are you going to give it up that you're not going to be a pirate. It's just some silly dream."_

 _Elizabeth rolls her eyes and continues onward. "Well, I thought Morpheus was very sweet." She holds her chin up high as Eva moves her horse closer to hers._

 _The two are quiet as they ride their steeds in silence. "Elizabeth?"_

" _Yes, Eva?"_

" _What would you do if you were in my position?" Her sister's voice is calm. "I don't know what to do."_

 _Elizabeth looks at her and sighs loudly. "I'd have you follow your heart, at least that's what Mother would say. However, as of now . . . I'd say you have to make your own happy ending while living the ending you don't want to. Always look for the good in things."_

 _Eva looks at her and smiles slightly. "I guess you're right."_

" _Of course I am," Elizabeth smiles cheekily. She looks at her sister and smiles once more. "You'd know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. So, whatever your choice I'll be right by you."_

 _Eva smiles softly. "Thank you, sister."_

 _A noise from the forest causes the horses to stop. The sound is loud and makes Eva and Elizabeth look to each other._

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Emma asks as she stands in the guest bedroom's doorway. Brennan was across the hall in Henry's room while he stayed at Regina's for the was standing in the neatly kept room in pajama pants and an old t shirt.

"Yes . . . Thank you." Her voice is soft as she stares at her mother.

Emma gives a soft smile before wishing her a good night and heading towards her and Killian's room.

"This is going to get some getting used to," Emma sighs as she crawls into bed next to her boyfriend. "I mean . . . Did all of this really happen today?"

"You mean the part of where our two children came back from the future while our other child is trying to kill them . . . Then yes, love. It really happened," Killian remarks. He notices his girlfriend's deep and longing look. "Swan, what's wrong love?"

"What if we're unable to protect them?" her voice is weak and she swallows thickly. "They're our kids."

Killian frowns and wraps his arm around her. "I know . . . But we won't let them get harmed. We'll find a way to stop Eva when she does come and we'll find a way to get Elizabeth and Brennan home. I promise." He presses his lips to her hair tenderly. "She looks like you."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth," Killian says simply. "She's got your eyes."

Emma laughs softly. "Let's hope that's the only thing."

They sink down into the covers and face each other. "Come now, Swan," Killian smiles. "Our child is bound to be just like you. Brave, smart, and quite beautiful -"

"Flattering will get you nowhere tonight, Hook," she smiles as she playfully slaps his shoulder.

"I love you," he smiles as he kisses her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you too," she smiles as she sinks into sleep.

* * *

 _The noise leads the two sisters to a spot in the middle of the forest; a small clearing of brown dead leaves. A woman is standing there in a black cloak that grazed the forest floor. Her skin was scaly and slimy._

" _Who are you?" Eva steps up. "What are you doing here in the enchanted forest?"_

" _You're not one for introductions, are you?" the Dark One laughs. "But you're exactly what I need to get rid of the darkness."_

" _What are you talking about?" Elizabeth stands by Eva and glares at their foe. "You don't need us for anything."_

" _Oh, but I do," the Dark One steps closer to them. "You see, the darkness only goes away if I'm either killed - Which I don't want - Or I find another host for it. You two just happened to stumble in at the right time."_

" _You're crazy," Elizabeth huffs. She starts to turn around when she is stopped by something. Her limbs are numb and she's frozen in place as she gasps aloud. She feels her throat tightening like a hand was squeezing around it. "E - Eva!"_

" _Stop!" Eva pleads. "Let her go!"_

" _Only if you listen to what I say, sweetheart." the scaly figure laughs._

 _Eva glances back between her sister and the Dark One. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly. "Okay. I'll do it."_

 _Elizabeth is dropped to the ground gasping for air as the Dark One grins. "Perfect. I challenge you to a duel."_

" _A duel?" Eva whispers. Out of the two sisters, Elizabeth was the one who was more skilled in swordsmanship. Before she could blink, a sword appeared out of red smoke and into her hands. She looks over to see the Dark One had a sword in her hand as well._

 _The Dark One charges and their swords clash loudly. The swift moves of the Dark One are perfected and Eva's are weak in comparison._

 _Her breath is short and she soon finds herself backed against a tree; the Dark One's knife pointed at her throat. "So sad to see a young pretty face consumed with darkness . . . But you'll do quite nicely for the darkness."_

 _A knife rips through her chest and she feels her breath leave her body._

" _NO!" Elizabeth yells from her place on the ground. She stands and rushes to her sister; catching her in her arms. "No! Eva! Eva look at me! H - Help! Help!" Her voice is weak and broken._

 _She moves Eva's blonde hair out of her face as blood slowly trickles from her mouth._

" _There is a way you could save her," the Dark One laughs._

" _I'll do anything, please," Elizabeth sobs as she feels her sister getting colder._

 _The Dark One turns. "That's what I like to hear." She tosses the dagger on the ground with her name written on it. "You know what to do."_

" _N - No! I won't put the darkness in Eva," Elizabeth refuses. "There has to be another way."_

 _The Dark One growls. "Fine. Either you put the darkness in her and rid me of it, or you let her die and I can go find someone else. Either way, time is short."_

 _Elizabeth looks to the dagger and then to her dying sister. She couldn't possibly turn her sister into something that they both hated, could she? Would her sister even be able to forgive her?_

 _Making her choice, she slowly reaches for the dagger and holds it above Eva. "I'm so sorry."_

" _N - No," Eva's voice is barely audible._

 _Elizabeth uses her magic that seeped through her veins and watches as blackness leaks from the dagger and spirals around Eva in the leaves. The darkness came from both the dagger and the Dark One and Elizabeth watches it consume her sister. "I'm sorry."_

 _Her sister disappears into a cloud of smoke. "E - Eva?!" Elizabeth panics and holds the dagger in her hand._

" _She won't be anywhere near you, sweetheart." A smaller voice says behind her. "The darkness is taking over her now." Elizabeth stands slowly, tears down her eyes, and she turns to face the former Dark One. "Don't look so upset. She has immortality now - even though it might not be as much fun as she thinks . . . Pity."_

 _Elizabeth doesn't bat an eye as she watches the girl fall to the ground with the dagger stuck in her heart. She stares at the cloak covered girl and fills emotions sweep over her._

 _She crouches to the ground and grips her hair as she sobs uncontrollably; regretting everything._

* * *

The kitchen light is on when Elizabeth wakes up from her dream. She slowly steps down the stairs to see her mother sitting at the dining room table; a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Elizabeth?" Emma asks. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She walks over and takes a seat next to her. "I couldn't sleep."

Emma nods understandingly. She looks to her. "How did Brennan find you?"

Elizabeth looks to him and smiles. "He ran away from the castle and came looking for me. He said he had seen portraits of Eva and I in the great halls of the castle and wanted to see me. He found my crew and boarded the ship without me knowing." She gives a slight laugh. "He is very sneaky . . . But then I was returning him home. I told him to forget me and I would've put a spell on him to make him forget me but -"

"A spell?" Emma raises her eyebrows. "You have magic?"

Elizabeth looks down at the table. "Not many people know. Only Will, Eva, you and Father, and Brennan know."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'd hurt people." Elizabeth sighs slowly. "I'm always afraid I hurt people because that's what happened with Eva."

"Elizabeth," Emma sets her mug down. "However you may think you turned Eva into a Dark One it's not who you are anymore."

Elizabeth looks to her mother. "You're right . . . Once a pirate always a pirate. That's what I am."

"Elizabeth, you're more than that." Emma assures her. "You can't let your bad experiences keep you from becoming something greater."

Elizabeth stays silent.

"We'll find a way to get you and Brennan home," Emma's voice becomes soft but serious. "I promise."

Her daughter stares at her. "I know you do." She stands slowly and walks upstairs without another word.

The woods of Storybrooke are silent. The creatures of the night are awake and the sky is black as night.

A blue portal opens up on the docks and two people emerge from it. A ship is seen in the distance, but is barely noticeable.

"Well," Davy Jones spit water out as her looks at Eva Jones. "You've got me here now, Dark One. Where's the chest?"

"We had a deal, Jones."

"I know, I know," Jones groans. "I help you kill your sister and you keep my heart safe in the chest."

"Pipe down, Dead Man." Eva groans. She pulls her black hood over her head and stares at her allie. "You'll get your heart kept safe once we find my sister."

"And when do we start exactly?"

Eva looks to him and smiles wickedly. "Well right now of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Enchanted Forest_

" _Will!" Elizabeth's frantic footsteps are heard as she stops through the forest and into the royal court yard. Will drops the bucket of water he is carrying and rushes to his teared cheeked princess._

" _Elizabeth?" His hands hold her face lightly in his calloused hands. "Elizabeth what's wrong?"_

" _I - I -" Her throat is dry and her voice is hoarse. Her green eyes look around frantically and she swallows. "We need to leave."_

" _What?"_

" _We need to leave," she says louder. "We need to leave and never look back." She starts to pull him to the woods, but he stops and looks at her baffled. Elizabeth looks at him and steps slightly closer, her body language almost begging him to follow. "Will, please. I'll explain later . . . Please."_

" _Why are we doing this?"_

" _Because . . . If I go back I'll never be able to look at my Mama and Papa the same. They'll hate me . . . Please, WIll . . . Please."_

 _He stares at her as she stretches out her hand. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes burn into him desperately as she waits for an answer._

 _He doesn't say anything before he places his palm in hers._

* * *

"The first step is trying to figure out how to stop Eva," Charming sits at Emma and Hook's dining room table with books spread out across the wooden surface. "Once we figure that out we can work on how to get Elizabeth and Brennan back to the future, but for now we need to focus on that before anyone gets hurt."

Emma glances up from her position on the countertop. Her legs dangled and she swings them lightly. "Well, how do you normally stop the Dark One . . ." She already knew the answer, but she didn't want to think of it.

"You either kill them and you become the new one or it is somehow broken," Hook glances at the papers scattered on the table. "And anything that could affect the future will have dire consequences. Our best luck would be to try to get the curse out of her."

"That's not possible."

The trio look to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs. She hadn't changed into the clothes Emma had laid out for her the night before and she was still in her pirate attire. Her white puffy shirt was without a vest and she wasn't wearing her belt.

"I've tried everything. I've tried using my magic and looking for a way to stop the curse with true love," Elizabeth sighs as she walks up to them. "Nothing will work. Eva never had a true love."

"There must have been someone," Charming says.

Elizabeth looks to him. "I'm afraid the only people I could possibly think of would be Mama and Papa, and now she . . . Resents them, for lack of a better word."

"Why?" Emma questions. "What could we have possibly done to her to make her want to punish us . . . By killing you and everyone we love?"

Elizabeth glances down at the floor and then to her family. She takes a seat and leans back in the chair. "Eva was older, so she always had duties of an upcoming queen to fulfill, even if she didn't want to. She hated the very thought of it . . . You two always promised we'd marry for love when we were older. You promised us that we'd always get a happy ending, and that in order to do that we need to follow our hearts . .. Well . . "

She trails off and glances out the kitchen window, not daring to look at her parents. "Rumplestiltskin and Belle had a child, Morpheus. Morpheus had grown up in the Dark One's castle. When Rumplestiltskin was killed, a betrothed wedding was arranged between Eva and Morpheus on the royal council's vote."

"We made her have to marry someone she didn't love," Emma whispers guiltily under her breath. "Why?"

"You didn't have a choice," Elizabeth tells them as she rises from her chair. "The royal council . . ."

The room is quiet for several seconds. Elizabeth looks at them and frowns. "We need to figure out a way to stop Eva. There's gotta be something in these books."

Charming, Emma, and Hook stare at the girl as she starts to dig into the books and papers desperately. She ignores the three pairs of eyes focused on her and bites her lip as she fights back tears.

* * *

" _Elizabeth?" Will's voice comes through the door of the captain's quarters. She was sitting at her desk with a spell book and a map of the realm. "Elizabeth are you in there?"_

" _Come in," she calls as she scans papers. Will enters and she glances up at him._

 _They had been at sea for four years now, and the times here had changed them. Elizabeth worked her way up to the rank of Captain since they had stowed away on the Black Pearl years prior. She had beat the previous captain in a duel and official stated her claim on the vessel._

 _She had aged well. Her face was thinner and her skin was a porcelain shade despite the hot sun's wrath on most days. Her hair was longer and waved down her back. Her green eyes, the eyes of the queen, were the only things that didn't seem to have changed._

 _William Turner thought she was the most beautiful thing in all his years._

" _Did you find anything?" He walks over to her and leans over the desk to look at the papers. This gave Elizabeth a full view of his toned chest as his cream colored shirt dangled._

" _No," Elizabeth frowns. "I just don't know what to do."_

 _Will sits on the edge of the desk and takes her hand in his lightly. "We'll figure something out. We always do."_

 _Elizabeth squeezes his hand softly. She stands slightly to press her lips to his._

" _Captain!" the voice of Mr. Gibbs comes through the door and Elizabeth groans irritatingly. "We have a problem."_

 _Elizabeth walks onto the deck and sees her crew facing her in a circle under a overcasted sky. The water looked grey and was slightly rocky. Her coat protects her from the cold. "What's the problem?"_

 _The crew look at each other and Mr. Gibbs steps forward with a small boy at his side. The boy was small and his clothes looked professionally made. His dark brown hair swept in front of his blue eyes. "We found him as a stowaway in a kitchen cabinet."_

 _The boy looked fierce as Elizabeth approached him, and he definitely didn't seem to be affected by the scary men surrounding him._

" _What's your name sailor?"_

" _Are you Elizabeth Jones?" The boy asks as he completely ignored Elizabeth's question. Her eyebrows pulls together at the question._

" _That I am."_

" _My name is Brennan," the boy says. "My name is Brennan Jones. I'm your little brother."_

* * *

"Are you sure this plan is going to work, Dark One." Davy Jones growls as they meet in his captain's quarters of the Flying Dutchmen.

"Of course it is, Deadman." Eva flips her white stained hair off her shoulder. "You really think I would have brought you from the future, threatened to kill you, and lock your heart up in a chest if I wasn't? I even offered you a deal in return. You were always battling my sister for the seas . If you think about it, I'm actually helping you."

"How so, witch?"

"We both get our revenge," Eva takes a bite of a shiny green apple and lets the juices rush down her chin. "It won't be too hard. She had magic, but she doesn't know how to use it. Killing her will be easy. We find her, kill her, and then return home and I can rid you of this curse you're under for your services."

The squid like man looks at her with a squol. "Yes . . . So why don't we just do it now and get it over with?"

"Because, we have to wait for the right moment," the Dark One groans. "I want it to be long and painful. I want her to hurt for everything she's done to me. Just as long as I get that satisfaction, I don't give a damn about what you do it her. Just as long as I get what I want."

"What's going to happen when we return to the future?"

"I'll rid you of this curse, and I'll still be the Dark One. Killing her won't fix what happened to me, but it will satisfy me for as long as I am what I am. Simple."

Davy Jones groans lightly as he picks up a sword on his nightstand. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Eva glances at him. "Maybe it is time we pay our friend a visit."

* * *

"I thought I might find you out here," Hook says as he walks along the sandy beaches of Storybrooke. His daughter was sitting in the sand. He sits down next to her.

Emma had finally convinced her to change into something more comfortable. Her trench coat must have weighed down on her shoulders often, and walking around with it on all the time must hurt sometimes - despite how cool it looked.

Her new attire was black leathered jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. One thing that struck Hook was a familiar red beanie placed on her head that he hadn't seen Emma give her.

"The ocean makes everything better," Elizabeth comments as she smells the salty sea air. "It calms you like nothing else can. When I was out at sea it was the only thing that kept me sane, especially when Will was busy with something."

"Ah," Hook grins. "Tell me about this young William."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she feels her cheeks become red. "Um . . .Will is . . ." she trails off as she feels herself get nervous. She was talking to her father about a boy she had a crush on since she was a small child and she had run away with. She didn't even tell him about their affair when they had started it.

Hook just smiles. "Young love."

Elizabeth's rosey cheeks can't hide her bashful smile. "You and Mama definitely were something of a love story growing up. I always wished Will and I would end like you and her."

Hook looks to her with a puzzled look.

The quiet moment was interrupted. The calm sea was interrupted by the crashing of waves as it flooded the shores. The black ship rose from the blue depths and it looks completely dry.

Hook and Elizabeth shot to their feet and Elizabeth felt a protective hand of her father of her shoulder as they stared at the large vessel.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Killian looks at the ship.

It was almost a match for the Jolly Roger, but it wasn't nearly the same. This ship had black sails and the wood was even a dark ebony color, yet it was still sturdy and intact.

Elizabeth stares at the ship until she realizes it's hers. She sees a figure climbing down the ropes off the side of the ship. Before Killian could stop her, she was running off into the sea to greet the figure.

"What the hell is that?!" Emma runs up behind her boyfriend, Brennen holding onto her hand, with Charming and Snow not far behind.

"Where did that come from?" Regina questions.

Emma and Hook stare as their daughter runs knee deep into the sea. A young boy is standing there in the icy waters. His hair is dark and his skin is tanned from the hot sun. He was wearing the attire of a pirate, and he seemed relieved to find Elizabeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth laughs in delight as he catches her in his arms. Their lips meet passionately.

"Who the hell is Will?" Emma asks as the couple walks onto the shore in front of them.

"Mama, Papa, this is William Turner," Elizabeth beams at her parents.

"Your majesties," Will says softly. "It's good to see you again." Brennan walks up to Will and hugs him tightly. "Hey there, sailor."

"Miss Jones!" A loud voice booms through the air. A woman in pirate attire stands with her arms crossed as she looks at the group. "I do believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Barbossa." Elizabeth tenses and pulls Brennan behind her. "How did you get here?"

"The boy will explain everything, Jones," Barbossa grimises.

The group all look at each other as they stand in a circle. The tension in the air whips around them.

"I think it would be best if we went somewhere to talk about this," Snow chimes in.

"I agree," Charming nods.

The couple head off and Barbossa stares at Hook and Emma. "So this be your father, Jones?" She steps closer to Killian. The women's matted gray hair whipped around her as the wind and her teeth were a rotted yellow as she flashed the young captain a smile. "Very . . . Handsome indeed -"

"Lets just hurry up and get back before anything weird happens," Emma interrupts.

"Oh, is this Mommy?" Barbossa scans Emma with her black beady eyes. "Quite the looker. I see where you get your looks from, Miss Jones. Very . . . Feminine."

"Barbossa," Elizabeth growls. "We have bigger things to then to focus on my heritage, mate. Let's get a move on before I take my ship home and leave you here."

Barbossa stops in her tracks and turns slowly. "You haven't told her, have you Turner?"

Elizabeth looks to Will confused as he looks down at the sand. "I'll explain everything later," Will says.

"Let's hope so," Elizabeth frowns as she grabs Brennan's hand and heads for home.

* * *

"You traded my ship?!" Elizabeth's voice is loud against the living room walls of her parents' home. Her temper was one of fury.

"Her ship -"

"You traded it to Barbossa?!"

"It was the only way to get a magic bean to get here!" Will shouted at full force.

"Why?!" Elizabeth groans. "That was my home! That was my livelihood -"

"Because it was the only way to get here!"

"If I may!" Emma shouted louder. Elizabeth and Will turned to her and Emma stepped closer. "Lets just run through everything calmly, alright?"

Everyone stays silent as Emma begins: "Will traded the Black Pearl for a magic bean to get here to find Elizabeth and Brennan . . . But why would Barbossa agree -"

"Not only would I get a ship that is rightfully mine," Barbossa steps up. "I would get a little something extra on the side." She takes a bite of a green apple and the juices from the fruit run down her chin as she speaks again. "Aztec gold."

Elizabeth tenses.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Snow asks stepping closer to her granddaughter.

"Y - You can't," Elizabeth grasps something close to her chest. "I - It's mine."

"Now, it's mine," the older pirate smirks. "I need it to break a curse, and I can't do it without the gold and a ship. This was the price for my services for my magic bean."

"Elizabeth, it was the only way -"

"It wasn't!" Elizabeth shouts again. This time, the lights flicker on and off. "Maybe you could have waited for me to do this on my own or maybe perhaps another way would be to not trade everything that I worked so hard in life to get!"

"Elizabeth Jones," Killian steps forward. "That's enough."

Elizabeth turns to her father, tears down her face. Her green eyes look towards her parents and she sucks in a deep breath. "Who are you to say anything? You don't even know me." She looks around the room at her family. "Known of you know me."

She rips the Aztec necklace from her neck and tosses it at Barbossa and is gone within seconds.

Will stares after her and runs a finger through his hair. The silence of the room is interrupted by a soft voice.

"Where's Lizzy going?" Brennan walks over to his father and mother.

"We don't know, lad." Killian sighs.

"But we'll find her," Charming nods to his grandson. "Hook, Emma, come with me. Snow, go to Regina and see if you can dig anything up on a way to stop Eva."

"I'm coming with you," Will says to Charming. Charming looks at him but nods slowly.

"What about Barbossa?" Snow looks to the older woman who was on her third apple.

"I will be no problem to you, madam." Barbossa spits. "I am perfectly capable of finding someone. Unlike our friend, Miss Jones, I actually have a compass that works."

* * *

The woods of Storybrooke were a lot different from the woods of the Enchanted Forest. Surprisingly, after being at sea for years she wished that she was back in the woods. She wished she was back home.

She needed time to process things. She was in the past trying to get to the future. She just ran out on the only people who could help her. She lost her ship and her most prized possession and she could do nothing about it.

She sits on a rock and takes off her red hat. The hat was one of the first gifts given to her. Her father told her a story as a child. It was one of a small child who had a fascination with Mr. Smee's hat and took it as a child. When Smee found out, he told her she was a pirate in the making and let her keep it. At least she had that.

She didn't even know what was to be done when she would get home. Would she return to her parents with Brennan. Would time change if Eva was gone? Would she be accepted back into her parent's life?

ELizabeth was never one for crying. She thought it was a sign of weakness and she couldn't open up to most people. Only when she felt truly lost did she cry. Now was a time to cry.

* * *

"She's not here," Charming frowns as they step through the mossy forest floor.

"Elizabeth is just . . . Difficult sometimes," Will explains. "She has a hard time expressing emotions and when she finally does she doesn't know how to handle it well."

Charming feels a pang of pity in his stomach. He hesitates but speaks, "She said that her name was Turner when she met us, but Barbossa called her Jones. Are you two -"

"No. She probably changed her name to avoid any knowing of her being from the future or recognition of her. That's why she changed her last name to Sparrow when she first became a pirate. Only few know her with the last name Jones. Barbossa only knows because Elizabeth beat her in a duel and had known her since we snuck onto the Black Pearl."

"But you do love her?"

"Yes. I'd marry if I could."

"Oh . . . So why don't you?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Will says. "I've loved her since the moment I met her. It's just that it wouldn't be right. A pirate and a princess."

"What do you mean?"

The young boy looks at him. "If Elizabeth were to go back, she would take Brennan home and she would be welcomed back with loving arms with her parents - despite how much she thinks that they hate her. I would still be a pirate. That's all I am and all I ever will be."

Charming frowns. "You can't really believe that. That's not all who you are."

"Isn't it?" Will walks ahead of him. "That's all anyone has ever told me."

* * *

"We need to find her soon," Emma tells as she, Hook, and Barbossa walk through the woods separate from Will and Charming. "It'll be getting dark soon."

"We'll find a way," Hook assures her. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"If you don't mind me asking," Barbossa looks to the couple. "What made you two decide to have a child together? I've heard all the rumors about how you met. Pirate and a Princess, very interesting tale."

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Emma says coldly.

"Well, it is if you start to see it happening right before you eyes," Barbossa comments. "Ever since the Dark One started to wreak havoc on the Enchanted Forest pirates have been hated more than ever - they be said to be working with her. Davy Jones in particular. To break some sort of curse."

"Davy Jones -"

"Dead man at most, but yes." Barbossa looks on. "What's worse, is that I'm starting to see something else. Turner and Jones. They're falling for each other. That's very dangerous in the world of a pirate - or anyone who is associated with the Dark One. She'll find out and go after the ones who Elizabeth loves most after she's done with her sister. Than who knows. She might head to the future once the darkness has consumed every part of her and she goes onto destroy everything -"

"Enough!" Hook looks down at the ground with a clenched fist. "Eva is our daughter just as much as Elizabeth. We're going to save her just as we're going to get Elizabeth and Brennan back home."

"We're not going to give up on any of of kids," Emma says. "We're not giving up."

Barbossa looks at them. "Wish you had the same attitude when you were forcing Eva to rule -"

Barbossa gets the wind knocked out of her when she's pushed up against a tree by Emma. They are nose to nose. "Elizabeth said we had to. We didn't have any other choice and I swear to God - If you hurt anyone of my kids hell is coming for you. From the future or not, I will kick your ass and I will stop at nothing to keep my kids safe."

"You think stopping Eva is going to be that easy, do ye?" Barbossa shows her teeth. "Miss Swan, you have another thing coming. This Dark One is like nothing you've seen before -"

"I don't believe in ghost stories -"

A loud cry was heard through the woods. Emma and Hook look towards the north.

"Mama! Papa!" Elizabeth is heard shouting.

"You best start believin in ghost stories, Miss Swan," Barbossa smirks. "You're about to be apart of one."

Emma shoves Barbarossa against the tree before starting off in a sprint towards Elizabeth's screams.

Elizabeth is sitting on the forest floor in tears when Hook and Emma arrive. "Mama," her soft sob ushers Emma to hold her in her arms in a loving embrace. "I was so scared."

"What happened?" Hook asks bending down to her level. He squeezes her hand lightly.

Elizabeth looks at them and starts to laugh almost cynically. "I was so scared you wouldn't show."

Emma feels her eyes widen as Elizabeth disappears in a cloud of black smoke and is replaced by a new girl.

The girl looked like Elizabeth, but she wasn't in many ways. Her eyes were a bright blue - Killian's - and her hair was white. Her attire was black and it enveloped her. She now stood and stared at her parents.

"I was so scared you wouldn't show so you could watch Elizabeth perish." The girl laughs. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. Mama, Papa, I am the Dark One."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm extremely sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but I hope that you still enjoy! Thank you!**

Her stance was loose and her eyes were like glass. She had adapted to the fashion of Storybrooke within the short time she had arrived. Her black shirt was covered by a black leather jacket and black thin leather covered her long legs. Her boots were tied tightly and looked almost painful next to the brown forest floor. Her white hair was up in a high ponytail and it trailed down her back.

This. This was Eva Jones. This was Elizabeth's sister, but it wasn't in all ways possible.

Emma starred at her oldest child in shock. This was the Dark One. Her daughter was the most powerful being at the moment, and guilt seeped into her veins as she looked at the final product of what her daughter had become. She had created this.

"You two looked shocked," Eva laughs. "I can't say _I'm_ shocked though. I mean, you did create me after all -"

"That wasn't us, Eva." Emma swallows. "Whatever you think, I can promise you that we loved you and were only doing what was best for you -"

"You have no idea what you were doing!" Eva's features darken as her voice snaps at them. Her skin looked more darker, but as she inhaled and took a deep breath they softened back to normal. "You don't know . . . And that's why I'm here. I'm here to stop you from ever getting your happy ending, and under the circumstances, make sure that Elizabeth and Brennan never return to the future. Then, I'll simply put a spell over you and make you forget this ever happened. I don't need you to screw up my plans by remembering their death."

"But why have us forget their death if you had been planning to hurt us through them?!" Killian's eyes are dark as he looks at this person who was supposed to be his child. "You wouldn't gain what you're looking for."

"Oh, Father." Eva throws her head back and laughs. Her musical laughter echoes throughout the trees. "You aren't my parents. At least, not yet anyway. I wouldn't gain anything from hurting the past you, but when I return to the future and it is revealed that the king and queen's daughter had turned the rightful heir into a Dark One, only to run off to live a life of piracy as one of the most notorious pirates in history, and that their youngest child was in fact dead . . . Well than that will be the sweetest revenge. To watch you both crumble under your guilt. Than I'll take what is rightfully mine. I'll rule over the Enchanted Forest."

"You're crazy!" Emma shouts. "You can't honestly think that's going to work!"

"It is, and it will." Eva looks passed her parents' shoulders and smiles softly. "It's so nice of you to join us, sister dear."

Emma and Killian turn to see Elizabeth standing behind them with pools of light flowing from her hands and onto the forest floor.

* * *

 _Elizabeth stares at the young boy in her cabin as he scarfs down a slice of bread and cheese at her dining table._

 _He couldn't have been more than seven. He looked like her father, that was for sure._

" _Lad," Elizabeth clears her throat as she walks over to the boy. She takes a seat across from him and folds her hands in front of her on the table. "How did you get here?"_

" _Some old lady told me about you!" Brennan perks up as he swallows. "She was really nice! She said she used to work in the castle and that I had a sister! I asked Mama and Papa about you too! I see you in family portraits all the time!"_

 _Elizabeth stiffened at the mention of her mother and father. Had they not hated her for what she had down to her sister several years ago?_

" _What did they say?"_

" _They said that the Dark One took you away," Brennan looks down at his slice of bread and frowns. "And that you weren't going to be coming back."_

 _He swipes his brown hair out of his face and looks up at her. "There was another girl in the painting too. She was really pretty, but Mama and Papa couldn't talk about her. They said she was away also, but that she was alive. I went to play outside in the gardens and this woman walked up to me and told me about you! She told me your ship docks here every few months and I decided I wanted to see you!"_

" _So you ran away?!" Elizabeth groaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighs loudly. "Brennan, lad, you have no idea how incredibly dangerous that was to do. No matter who you heard it from, you cannot be sneaking onto pirate ships, understand?"_

 _Brennan looked hurt and swallowed. His eyes started to fill with tears and Elizabeth looked up when he sniffed loudly. "I - I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you. You're my sister, Lizzy."_

 _Elizabeth's heart broke. She quickly stands up kneels in front of him and tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. "Brennan, lad. Don't cry." She makes sure to calm her voice calm and delicate. "You're my brother. But with that being said . . . You have to know that i have to take you home."_

" _Home?" Brennan rubs his eyes and looks up at her. "To Mama and Papa?"_

" _Yes, to Mama and Papa."_

" _Will you be coming home too?"_

" _No," Elizabeth swallows. "I can never go back."_

* * *

"I'm not going to let you get away with your plan!" Elizabeth stands her ground behind her parents. "You're not going to hurt anyone ever again!"

She throws her hands out and her magic shoots from her palms. The lightness shoots across the air, but stops right in front of Eva as if something was acting as a shield. "You truly have no idea what you're messing with."

"Elizabeth!" Emma shouts.

With the flick of her wrist, Elizabeth feels her body fly and land hard on the ground. She groans loudly and shakes her head as her vision fogs. She feels a pair of hands lift her up and she sees that her parents were standing by her side.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asks, concern sweeping over his words.

She stands to her feet again and yanks her sword from her belt. She points it at Eva, but she was gone.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth groans. "She's just playin with us now! We're her toys. She's just messing with us now and is trying to get us scared of her. Then she just runs away!"

Emma places her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "I know it's frustrating, but that's what the Dark One does. You need to calm down. We'll find a way to save her."

Elizabeth looks at her mother and sighs. "I know." She can't help but sound defeated as Killian place his arms around her and strokes her hair tenderly.

He places a kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure it out."

The small cabin that Eva had found in these woods was disgusting, but it wasn't anything short of what she had lived in before. Her eyes flash to the fire that she had started when she stumbled in from the outside.

Her mother and father had finally seen what she had become. They knew she was the Dark One of course in the future, but they had never physically seen her. They just heard about her.

She had lived in a cabin much like this one. She didn't like to live in castle's anymore than she had to. She was forced into a marriage she hated by her parents and was forced into a role she wasn't meant to play. This was her role now. And it was one that she wore proudly.

She was going to get her revenge on the people who had wronged her.

Her skin tingled at the thought. Once she had her revenge she would be satisfied in life, but there was nothing wrong with having a little fun along the way. Seeing what her sister was made of was always almost comical because she knew that she'd always win. Elizabeth was no match for her. Revenge was going to be hers.

"You know," the hooded figure of her mind said beside her. "I feel like you're going through a lot of trouble for this whole thing."

"I had to open that portal. Where we landed wouldn't have mattered just as long as I kill Brennan and Elizabeth and return to the future to see Mother and Father weep and beg for mercy." Eva quickly says. "We've had this discussion before, and nothing is going to stop me now. No matter how long it takes."

The hooded figure is quiet. "You feel it don't you?"

Eva's eyes focus on the fire as the hooded figure whispers in her ear. "You feel the pull to the light. Your heart isn't completely consumed by darkness yet."

"Shut up!"

"Can't!" She laughs unforgivingly. "Or won't?! You're just afraid to admit it. You're growing weak. Even with all that power . . . All that darkness . . . You still have a little light in you. You have to stub it out -"

"How?!" Eva turns to the figure. "How am I?! I'm stuck in the past and I can't -"

"But you can! Do what you've been talking about this whole time! Kill! That's the one thing you've never been able to do! You keep talking about it, so get it over with and then you'll be full of the darkness that calls your name. You'll truly be one of us. You will finally live the role that you were born to play!" The multiple voice that spills from the figment's lips overpower Eva and fill the room.

"STOP!" Eva shouts loudly as she covers her ears. Her knees hit the floor and she yells as if to block out the voices.

Pretty soon, she just hears her shouts and she looks up with tears down her sweaty face. The fire is out in the fireplace and moonlight shines through the windows at the front of the cabin. Eva swallows and chokes back a sob as she realizes that she was truly alone.

* * *

 _She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had watched her younger brother since the moment he was born. She was always with him. She was always watching. Now, it was time to get her revenge and put her plan into action._

 _The boy was playing in the castle gardens. They were as beautiful as the day she had become the dark one._

 _The boy wasn't playing too far from his mother and father. They were sitting on a bench a few feet away, quietly talking. Eva wore her white cloak over her head and listened carefully from her place in the trees._

" _He's getting so big," Emma smiles._

" _Aye, that he is," Killian agrees softly. His sea blue eyes, the exact pair that she had, looked down at the stone that was beneath their feet. Emma reaches over and laces their fingers together. "He would've loved the girls. The girls would've loved him."_

 _Emma puts on a brave smile and exhales. "I miss them . . . He only knows so little about both of them."_

 _She glances down as well. "Elizabeth is gone . . . And Eva is the Dark One."_

 _Eva tenses and steps back into the trees._

" _She'll return to us one day," Killian looks to his wife. "We've tried everything we could. She doesn't want to be found, but when she does we'll be waiting for her."_

" _Yeah," Emma's voice is soft and she looks in the distance._

 _Her husband's hand reaches out and turns her face towards his. Their eyes meet and Killian leans in slowly. Their lips meet tenderly._

 _Eva looks away at this moment. After all these years they were still in love. It made Eva disgusted. She walks away from the scene and takes a deep breath as she prepares to place her plan into action._

 _As a cloud of smoke swirls around her, and she is transformed into her disguise, she can't help but think of what her father said. They definitely wouldn't be waiting for her with open arms. Her parents hated her, and they could never love a monster like her. But then again, she didn't care. Her revenge was all that mattered._

 _Her frail body walked over to the young prince in the gardens. He was painting a picture. "Hello, little one."_

 _The boy looks up and smiles. "Hello! I'm Prince Brennan! What's your name?"_

" _My name doesn't matter, small one." Her voice was even frail. This disguise was not the best when it came to trying to act the part. "However, dear, I heard that you had a sister, and I came to see for myself if it was true."_

" _Oh yes!"_

" _Really?" Eva gives a toothy smile. "Tell me, what do you know of her?"_

" _I have two sisters!" Brennan states. "One was named Elizabeth and the other one was Eva. I don't know where Eva is, but Mama and Papa say that she went away on important royal business. Elizabeth . . . is gone."_

 _Eva looks at the saddened boy and almost feels sorry for him. "Well, dear. What if I told you that you can find Elizabeth -"_

" _Really?!" The prince jumped up and looked at her eagerly. "Where?!"_

 _Eva smiles as she tells the prince of her sisters whereabouts._

" _Wow! Thanks lady!" Eva is caught off guard as she is embraced by Brennan._

" _Brennan?" Emma calls as she walks around the corner. Eva quickly disappears into the shadows. "What have I told you about running off, kiddo?"_

" _Sorry, Mama! I was talking to the old lady!"_

 _Emma looks at her son confused. She hoists him onto her hip and kisses his cheek. "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid. But Granny is going to have to cut back on giving you sweets from now on."_

 _Everything was going to fall into place._

* * *

"Well," Charming says as they sit at Granny's. "We have two problems. We have to get Brennan and Elizabeth home before Eva can hurt them, and we also have Eva trying to kill them at the same time."

"We can try to snuff out the darkness from her," Snow says beside him.

"Aye, but how?" Killian asks. "The sorcerer's hat is gone."

"We can't," Elizabeth chimes in. "There's no way that I can see that part ending well . . . But what we can do is get myself and Brennan home. Once we're home, I can perfect my magic enough to defeat her. It won't end well, but it's the only way."

The group sat in silence at Elizabeth's words.

"Okay," Emma says. "We'll get Brennan and Elizabeth home. Wherever they go Eva will follow. If Elizabeth says she can perfect her magic enough to stop her, than I know we'll all be there to help her in the future -"

"Why not do it now?" Regina asks as she walks through the door. "We need to defeat Eva, not wait for a kid to do it in the future."

"How do you suggest we do that, love?" Killian looks to the woman.

"I can help her," Regina stands up straighter and crosses her arms over her chest. "I helped Emma, and I'm sure I can help Elizabeth. Meanwhile, we have to find a way to get a portal home."

"That requires a lot of magic," Elizabeth says.

"Unless, you know someone who has that kind of magic," Will looks to the former Evil Queen. "But even at that, it'd take some time."

"I know someone," Regina smiles. "Leave that to me. Meanwhile, Emma maybe start showing Elizabeth the basics for her magic. I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon."

The group watches as Regina walks out of Granny's and off to get her person.


End file.
